


Wearing cynicism

by voculae (northernMagic)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing cynicism

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's avoiding their thesis

If Q could be surprised, he might be very much so, but he knew Bond was not as disarming as he made the effort to seem. If anything, Q was distressed by his own willingness to play to type. It was frighteningly easy: he was not playing so much as Bond had a type. (And anyway, everyone knew what was unfashionable last year could be haute couture tomorrow.) Q had carefully put himself together, knowing most people (Bond) would not be appreciative of his aesthetic. Yet here he was, clothes mussed, lips tingling, and Bond's hand in his tamed hair.

When Bond pulled back, Q licked his lips, looking rather dazed. A strange look for someone who was usually so self-assured. Bond took enormous pleasure in the exasperating and unpredictable just to get a reaction from the unflappable Q, but this...shy and youthful as a boy after his first kiss, Q looked as worryingly thoughtful as he never did. Bond watched him carefully. When Q tipped into cynicism, Bond caught him again: he put a hand over where Q's fingers clutched his shirt and kissed him again. So it continued for several minutes, short as gunfights, long as lifetimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
